Mem-uh-ree
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: "Something that I would treasure today, tomorrow and forever," - Kise Ryouta. Dan ia hanya ingin satu hal; diingat selamanya oleh tambatan hatinya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise-Kuroko. Read warning first, didn't accept pairwar or flames, tehepero ;9


**Warning**: This is a 2 hours drabble and I admit I didn't put too much effort on this story, I tought this one will turn cheesy and fluffy but my periods hit me like a canon ball. I'm really sorry, I didn't intend to make it as Hurt/Comfort or anything. I do typos, over-skipping time, and such. Haha, byebye life, helo valhala. #...

Btw Drabble ini buat Revantio (nama belakang username, karena gw lupa) yang udah kasih ide buat bikin drabble ini. Really, man, I love you~~ /smooch/

* * *

_**MEMORY**_

_[**mem**-uh-ree]_

_noun, plural **memories.** _

_the mental capacity or faculty of retaining and reviving facts, events, impressions, etc., or of recalling or recognizing previous experiences._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kata orang, membuat kenangan adalah sesuatu yang mudah, setiap detik yang kau lewati adalah kenangan tersendiri. Namun, menyimpan kenangan adalah sesuatu yang_—_mungkin sedikit lebih _rumit_ dari kedengarannya.

Pemuda dipenghujung empat belas tahunnya itu memutar iris emasnya, berkali-kali mencoba untuk tidak kehilangan fokus pada papan tulis dihadapannya, yang tengah menggambarkan beberapa bangun ruang tigadimensi serta rumus dan tetek bengeknya-walaupun nyatanya Kise Ryouta tidak peduli, memang seharusnya untuk murid kelas tiga SMP, perkataan seperti itu adalah tabu. Setiap jarum jam berdetik adalah hitungan mundur bagi pada pelajar senior di sekolah menengah Teiko, minggu depan ujian kelulusan, dan Kise Ryouta tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah dia persiapkan.

Baginya, sesuatu menjadi lebih menarik jika dikerjakan ditengah pelajaran yang super membosankan. Suatu hari dia mencoba menggambar komik empat strip_—_yang ditertawakan habis-habisan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, dihari lain dia mencoba membuat puisi, tidak begitu bagus hasilnya, tapi biarlah, toh Kise memang tidak mencoba menjadi orang yang puitis (Puisi soal kucing dan kaleng sarden itu masterpiece nya, jangan protes, seleranya tidak pernah bisa lebih dari itu). Dan hari ini dia tengah mencari tahu kado apa yang mungkin dia bisa berikan pada rekan se tim basket nya ketika mereka lulus nanti.

Karena katanya, waktu yang dimiliki tak pernah lebih lama dari kedipan mata. Dan Kise Ryouta tidak suka membuang-buang memori tiga tahun mereka begitu saja, ia butuh sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin cukup untuk menyimpan kenangan-kenangan berharga mereka.

Bangun tiga dimensi itu, daripada ia serap rumus-rumusnya, lebih banyak menjadi inspirasi soal benda yang akan dia beli. Misalnya, tabung itu mengingatkannya pada kaledioskop yang ia lihat tempo hari, dan mungkin Midoricchi akan suka (akan suka, itu firasat, Kise selalu menggunakan firasat, jangan tanya), atau bangun balok disudut papan tulis mirip dengan alarm lucu berbentuk snack batangan yang mungkin akan dia berikan pada Murasakicchi, melihat pemuda itu selalu kelihatan seperti kurang tidur. Kise Ryouta lebih banyak tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri ketika dia mulai mencorat-coret bagian belakang buku catatan dengan apa yang akan dia belikan lagi untuk Aominecchi atau Akashicchi, mengingat dua partnernya itu memiliki kesenangan yang agak_—unik_?

Lalu untuk Kurokocchi-

...

Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Kise Ryouta menghela nafas pendek ketika selesai menulis nama pemuda bersurai biru itu. Sejenak tatapannya menggelap, bayang-bayang wajah Kuroko Tetsuya mulai menyebar dalam memorinya, memanggil kenangan-kenangan yang sudah dia jalani bersama Kuroko. Menyadari bahwa tiga tahun berjalan begitu cepat dan waktu nya bersama Kuroko akan berkurang menjadi dua bulan hingga kelulusan, membuat Kise sedikit mengerenyitkan dahi. Dan tanpa sadar, dia berpikir terlalu banyak soal Kuroko, semua hal-hal tidak penting soal apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan bersama_—_dalam konteks teman dan partner, jelas sudah banyak sekali (Tiga tahun, cepat tidak cepat juga sih). Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga dia tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat ke sekeliling, menyadari bel sudah berdering dan jam pergantian pelajaran. Kise menutup bukunya, tanpa berhasil menyelesaikan tulisan Kuroko Tetsuya dan benda apa yang harus dia siapkan.

Karena sesungguhnya, berpisah dengan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sesuatu yang mungkin…tidak dia harapkan?

_*sigh*_

Pelajaran berikutnya tidak sama membosankannya, literatur jepang, membuat Kise menghela nafas. Sesekali mencoba melirik keluar_—_walaupun mejanya berada ditengah dan pemandangan diluar tidak seindah dari bangku disamping jendela, namun nampaknya dia menangkap setitik dua titik cerah matahari. Mungkin menulis hal-hal tadi adalah ide buruk, karena sekarang Kise tidak dapat berhenti memikirkan mengapa mereka harus memilih sekolah tinggi yang berbeda, dan sejuta pertanyaan lain. Bukankah lebih baik jika mereka pergi ke SMA yang sama? Bermain lagi? Mungkin mereka bisa pergi ke universitas yang sama, menjadi pemain basket profesional bersama dan memenangkan pertandingan nasional bersama pula. Bersama kali ini dalam konteks satu team Teiko, _Kiseki no Sedai_ atau apapun julukan mereka berlima (karena sesungguhnya bukan Kise yang sibuk-sibuk memberi nama, _ah_).

Atau mungkin, setelah lulus dari Universitas, dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Kurokocchi?

Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa Kise Ryouta adalah sosok yang menyenangkan dimata orang-orang, bahwa Kise mencuri perhatian orang lain pada dirinya. Namun ketika orang-orang tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan keberadaannya dipertanyakan, itulah yang menjadi masalah, dan sesungguhnya Kise hanya ingin orang lain menerima fakta bahwa Kise Ryouta jatuh cinta pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Dua tahun, dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar dalam hubungan cinta, apalagi jika dikaitkan dengan Kuroko yang_—_uh, tidak berpengalaman?

Kenangan-kenangan bercampur jalinan perasaan kasih itulah yang membuat Kise sedikit terombang-ambing dalam perasaan kalut bahwa mereka, tingkat tiga Teiko, akan lulus sebentar lagi.

(Karena berpisah dengan Kuroko adalah sesuatu yang dia tidak harapkan, _kan_?)

Dan memikirkan hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat pelipisnya berkedut keras, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahkan hingga dalam perjalanan pulang.

Ah, sial...

Seolah kabur dalam pandangan, dan sekarang Kise mendapati dirinya berjalan sendirian menuju stasiun, menyeret kakinya setengah malas menapaki pelataran bata yang lumayan ramai dengan orang-orang. Sesekali irisnya bermain ke etalase-etalase toko, ia tidak harus benar-benar membeli barang-barang tadi hari ini, toh ia punya waktu sampai selesai ujian kelulusan, atau sekalian saja pada upacara kelulusan. Ia tidak mau terburu-buru, dan memberikan benda-benda yang punya makna dalam seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukan seenaknya, mau dikemanakan nanti semua perasaan haru dan pelukan persahabatan dengan sedikit bumbu air mata dan '_uwaa, Kise, aku sayang kamu, aku nggak mau pisaaahh_' ?

Haha, bercanda, siapa pula yang akan memeluknya dan berteriak seperti itu?

_He bet, none._

(Atau, Aomine, jika pemuda itu sedang mabuk majalah porno, _which like never_, dia kebal, _fyi_ saja).

Tapi, sesuatu menggelitik perasaannya ketika kaki berbalut sneaker putih itu menjejak didepan toko kecil, toko peralatan menulis-dan mungkin beberapa alat-alat seni lainnya. Sesungguhnya ia baru ingat bahwa dia belum memikirkan satu hal pun yang mungkin dia berikan pada Kurokocchi-salahkan hormon masa mudanya yang membuatnya nampak seerti lelaki putus cinta dari jam pelajaran ke empat sampai terakhir, memikirkan tentang sang lelaki _calon-cintanya-yang-mungkin-tak-tersampaikan_ atau apalah itu.

Sebuah senyum tipis menggantung dusudut bibirnya, iris emasnya mengerling sesaat dan tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, ia berbelok, mendorong pintu toko itu.

_He think, he found it._

_._

_._

_._

Sebenarnya Kise selalu serius dengan perkataannya setiap ada orang yang bertanya apakah dirinya menyayangi rekan-rekan satu tim nya, dan ia jawab dengan sebuah senyuman besar dan anggukan semangat. Tidak peduli Aomine menganggapnya menjijikan atau sudah berapa kali Akashi mencubitnya di pinggang, atau bagaimana cara Midorima menatapnya dengan tatapan '_orang aneh dari planet mana kamu?'_, Murasakibara tidak pernah terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan Kise, jadi anggap saja pemuda itu setuju. Ia menyayangi mereka, dan Kuroko selalu berkata bahwa Kise selalu jujur dengan perasaannya-yang mana sedikit banyak memang fakta.

Walaupun Kuroko tidak pernah tahu bahwa secuil dari perasaan nya yang juur, belum juga berani dia utarakan.

Hari berganti hari, tiga hari sejak rencana membeli benda-benda 'penuh kenangan' itu, dia berhasil menemukan semuanya, bersyukur hadiah untuk Midorimacchi tidak habis duluan karena benda itu salah satu benda laris di tokonya. Dan Kise sudah memberikan beberapa, Akashi menerimanya dengan senyum, Midorima sedikit bingung dengan hadiahnya karena memang dia tidak berharap akan diberikan sesuatu yang-belum pernah ia sentuh sebelumnya, ia menyisakan hadiah untuk Aomine nanti, dan Murasakibara is nowhere to be seen, mungkin akan dia berikan nanti saja. Berarti sekarang adalah milik...

"Kurokocchiii~~" suaranya menggema dilorong selagi tubuhnya yang notabene jauh lebih berisi menubruk sosok bertubuh mungil, menarik Kuroko Tetsuya dalam pelukan yang menyesakkan. Kuroko mendorong tubuhnya dalam usaha untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya sendiri mati sesak nafas karena Kise selalu lupa untuk membiarkannya bernafas disetiap pelukan.

"A-ada apa?" Kuroko bertanya kembali, dia tidak mengharapkan ini, Kuroko dalam perjalanan menuju kantin untuk memuaskan hasrat perutnya yang sudah menggerutu sejak pelajaran pertama. Dan sosok Kise Ryouta adalah jarang untuk ditemukan di saat-saat seperti ini, apalagi dengan gelagat yang aneh, terlihat tidak bisa diam dan sedikit nervous, ia yakin sesuatu tengah terjadi, atau akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Iris nya mengobservasi Kise yang mundur setelah melepaskan pelukannya, menggemakan 'oops, maaf, ehehe, Kurokocchi~' sebelum berjalan selangkah kebelakang, memberi ruang diantara mereka untuk bertatap muka.

"Kurokocchi sedang luang? Aku mau ngomong, cchi~~" suaranya mengalun dengan riang, dan bulir emas itu tidak lepas dari spektrum biru langit Kuroko Tetsuya, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban berupa anggukan atau ya. Kuroko menenggak ludah, Kise tidak pernah mengajaknya mengobrol tanpa meminta izin. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa Kise adalah pribadi yang semena-mena, selalu melakukan semuanya sesuka hati, dan ketika Kise meminta izin hanya untuk melakukan pertukaran pikiran atau obrolan singkat, berarti sesuatu benar-benar akan terjadi.

Kuroko Tetsuya tahu hal itu, memangnya, sudah berapa lama mereka bersama?

Dia tidak menjawab, dan nafasnya sedikit berantakan, namun dia dapat memproses sebuah anggukan pelan. "Sebentar saja, tapi ya," dia merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding lorong, tidak baik mengobrol ditengah jalan, ditabrak orang lain bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan apalagi mengingat dirinya sedikit kurang_—_diperhatikan. Sebuah senyum merekah diwajah Kise, dan anggukan lain adalah respon yang diterima Kuroko.

"Sebentar kok, aku cuma mau kasih ini_—_" tangannya merogoh ke saku kemejanya, menarik dua buah benda silindris panjang berbeda warna, yang bisa dia konfirmasi sebagai dua buah pensil mekanik berwarna kuning cerah dan biru aqua. Ia menyodorkan salah satunya_—_yang berwarna kuning-ke hadapan Kuroko, dan diterima dengan beberapa gumaman penasaran dari pemuda dihadapan sang bungsu Ryouta.

"_—_Pensil mekanik? Untuk ujian nanti? Aku sudah punya peralatan sendiri, Kise," Kuroko menjawab, setengah tertarik, namun disatu sisi merasa penasaran dengan benda tersebut. Pensil mekanik yang nampaknya tidak mahal-mahal amat, bahakn dia tidak tahu apakah ujian nanti dia diperbolehkan menggunakan ini, dan warnanya_—_

kuning.

"Bukan itu, Kurokocchi, itu benda kenangan~~" suaranya menjadi satu tone lebih tinggi, seperti tengah menjelaskan dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Kuroko menarik irisnya setelah mengamati benda ditangannya sedikit terlalu lama, kembali menatap wajah Kise dan menemukan bahwa pemuda bersurai pirang dihadapannya ini tengah seolah menahan senyum, dan pipinya merona. Sebelum ia bisa menginterupsi, Kise melanjut, sedikit tidak sabar; "Habis katanya, kalau nggak punya benda kenangan, sayang dong kita sudah tiga tahun bersama tapi begitu saja akhirnya, jadi aku beli benda-benda itu dan memberikannya pada kalian, iya, Akacchi dapat box kayu buat menyimpan biji shogo nya, Midoricchi bingung kenapa dia dapat kadelioskop, tapi kan itu bagus_—_"

Dan ucapan Kise terpotong sejenak dengan Kuroko memperhatikannnya sedikit lebih_—_intens. "Benda kenangan, _really_? Kise? Aku pikir kau tidak perduli dengan yang seperti itu," Kuroko menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangan, dan Kise bisa merasakan pipinya bertambah panas.

"Masa sih? Kan aku bilang aku sayang kalian, masa aku tidak peduli?" Kise melanjut. "Aomine bilang dia mau majalah saja, tapi, yakali aku kasih yang kayak gitu ke dia, huh. Murasakicchi nggak tahu kenapa dia dapat alarm_—_"

"_—_lalu aku, Kise, kenapa pensil mekanik?"

"Reflek saja," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. "Lihat di etalase toko dan itu lucu, akhirnya ku beli dua, pas beli aku pikir saja '_ah, Kurokocchi pasti senang yang ini_' dan kebetulan warnanya p_—_"

"_—_dan kenapa kuning, Kise, bukankah kuning itu warnamu?"

_E—_

_Eh?_

...

Kise mengerjapkan matanya ketika Kuroko menyorongkan pensil mekanik itu kembali kehadapannya, seolah menunjukkan benda itu. Dan dia bisa membaca ekspresi Kuroko sebagai '_apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang banyak diasosiasikan dengan benda berwarna kuning, Kise?'_, dan Ryouta hanya menenggak ludah. Ia, tidak tanpa alasan memberikan warna kuning pada Kuroko, alih-alih yang memiliki warna sama dengan warna rambut masing-masing (ya, lucu juga melihat ada benda yang sama begitu, kebetulan, kah?). Dan mendengar Kuroko menanyakan alasannya, membuat jantung Kise seolah akan meloncat dari dalam rusuk.

'Apakah pertanyaan itu penting, duh, Kuroko Tetsuya, apakah kamu tidak tahu bahwa aku sengaja memberikanmu benda itu, ah, aku harus jawab apa, ah, _aaaaaaaaaaah_' adalah suara kepala Kise RYouta yang terdiam membantu, bibirnya bergetar tipis-samar untuk dilihat, dan Kuroko tidak memutus pandangan mereka, justru, terlihat lebih penasaran.

"Kurokocchi_ nggak_ suka?" dia bertanya kembali, ada perasaan aneh yang menyergap ulu hatinya ketika dia menyuarakan pertanyaan diatas pertanyaan. Kuroko menggeleng pelan, menggenggam kembali pensil mekanik itu dan membiarkan sebuah senyum tipis lolos dibibirnya.

"Nggak, bukan itu, aneh saja, padahal yang ditanganmu warna nya aqua, bukankah lebih cocok?"

Kise bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika dia menjawab dengan tiba-tiba:

"Itu...supaya Kurokocchi ingat sama aku," ia menelan ludah, melanjut dengan terburu-buru. "Aku mau yang aqua biar aku selalu ingat sama Kurokocchi, dan aku mau Kurokocchi selalu ingat sama aku setiap lihat pensil itu_—_Aku nggak mau Kurokocchi lupa, soal aku, soal kita," tubuhnya menyorong sedikit ke depan dan pipinya merah padam, spektrum emasnya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Dan detik berikutnya, Kise Ryouta, menggulirkan air mata melewati pipi.

"Kurokocchi harus pegang yang itu, biar aku tahu kalau kamu baik-baik aja, jangan tanya kenapa. Kurokocchi selalu mudah terdistraksi sama orang lain, dan aku nggak mau Kurokocchi melupakan aku karena orang lain, karena aku nggak mau pisah dari Kurokocchi, aku_—_" kalimat yang lolos dari bibirnya tak lebih dari racauan ketika Kise mengangkat lengannya untuk menutupi mata dan menghapus air mata yang tak bisa ia hentikan.

Kuroko, menatapnya dengan sedikit terbelalak, tidak mengharapkan hal ini akan terjadi. Dia tidak mengharapkan pertanyaannya akan membuat Kise Ryouta menangis terang-terangan di lorong sekolah pada jam makan siang, dan walaupun begitu, dia bisa menangkap maksud dibalik perkataan Kise. Bahwa Kise, selalu ingin berada didalam memori Kuroko Tetsuya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, dia selalu ingin berada disamping Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kise_—_" dia memanggil, kalimat terakhir Kise meninggalkan hening paling canggung yang pernah dia rasakan. Sebelah tangannya terjulur, menarik tangan Kise yang masih menutupi kedua iris emas pemuda itu. "_—_Kise, kenapa?"

"Kurokocchi_—_"

Kise, membiarkan tatapan orang-orang dari sekitarnya, maju beberapa langkah dan menarik pemuda itu dalam sebuah rengkuhan. Seperti dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi, seperti tiga tahun yang berlalu akan meninggalkan sebuah luka dalam jika Kise tidak menyatakannya sekarang, dia tahu dia akan benar-benar menyesalinya jika apa yang dia pendam selama tiga tahun akan terlewat begitu saja. Ketika dia mendapat kesempatan, bibir tipis itu terbuka, menggumam di pundak Kuroko Tetsuya.

Ia mendapat kesempatan sekarang, dan ia _harus_ mengatakannya, betapa besar ia mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

"_Kurokocchi—_"

'_Kuroko Tetsuya, if you know how much I love you, how painful it is for me to keep this feeling deep inside for three years, and I want you to know that I don't want to lose you._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But I can't..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I know I have to say I love you know, that I need you, but I just can't say it, because this love is not strong enough, because it's you._

_Because it's you, and this feeling is something matter_.'

"_—_Aku tak apa,"

Dia menarik tubuhnya kembali, air matanya sudah berhenti, dan sebuah senyum tergantung di ujung bibirnya, sebuah senyum normal_—_cukup normal untuk tidak dikategorikan sebagai senyum yang menutupi pedihnya hati Kise Ryouta. Kuroko menatapnya dengan sedikit tatapan merasa bersalah, atau ekor matanya juga terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca, karena Kise jelas memberi pengaruh kepedihan yang sama, rasa sedih itu menular. Kise marih wajah Kuroko dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan dan menenangkan Kuroko, membisikkan '_ahaha, maaf, maaf, Kurokocchi jangan ikut nangis_'.

Ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya, dia tidak mengacuhkan teriakan dalam hatinya yang mengatakan mengapa bahwa dirinya menjadi pengecut.

Mungkin karena, perasaannya akan jadi kenangan, diutarakan atau tidak, perasaannya tetap akan jadi kenangan.

"Kuroko_cchi_," dia memulai kembali, suaranya parau, seolah menelan pasir. Mencoba terdengar lebih meyakinkan kali ini. "_Don't ever you dare to forget me, okay_?"

.

.

.

Ia pernah dengar, membuat kenangan adalah sesuatu yang mudah, tiap moment mereka bersama adalah kenangan paling indah yang dimiliki Kise Ryouta. Namun mengingat kenangan yang terus berjalan adalah sesuatu yang lebih rumit, membuatnya terkadang meneteskan air mata setiap melihat pensil mekanik yang teronggok di dasar tempat pensilnya.

Ketika ia mengingat kenangan, yang datang adalah rasa sakit.

"Kurokocchi,"

Dia menghela nafas.

"_Are you living your life happily, there?—I hope so_," sebuah senyum tipis tersampir samar, sungguh samar namun ia bisa merasakan sisi-sisi wajahnya berkedut, seolah dia ingin menangis. Lagi.

_Because it's him, and that's all that Kise want right now._

**-FIN?-**

* * *

[_insert some suspicious noises here dan raungan Author_] and yeah, if you don't mind, please leave some reviews on the review box, mau caci maki saya juga gapapa, I don't even know what I'm doing ahahahahahaa _#krik_. Ahaha, have a nice day people.

N.B. Psst, Actually I have the happy ending version of this one, if anyone of you want it, you could message me or say it on the review box and I'll upload it somewhere.


End file.
